newnatfandomcom-20200213-history
Brave New World 3000
Events of the Year 2800 *The social structure of mankind starts to collapse and more violence is starting to rise. *A meteor crashed to Earth killing 1.8 billion people by causing earthquakes, geological disturbances, sand storms and tsunamis. It killed more people than any war, famine, or other disasters. Events of the Year 2801 Events of the Year 2802 Events of the Year 2803 Events of the Year 2804 Events of the Year 2805 Events of the Year 2806 Events of the Year 2807 Events of the Year 2808 Events of the Year 2809 Events of the Year 2810 Events of the Year 2811 Events of the Year 2812 Events of the Year 2813 Events of the Year 2814 Events of the Year 2815 Events of the Year 2816 Events of the Year 2817 Events of the Year 2818 Events of the Year 2819 =The Breakout of 2820= Events of the Year 2820 *A disease breaks out and kills 5,000 people in on month. The disease is called "Red Death" and leaves the body decomposed. Events of the Year 2821 *Ruins of buildings become hideouts for roving gangs. *Ancient laboratories start to be uncovered by the people or "survivors". More than 23,000 patients were left to die. *The former residents give rise to the Echuks and other marauders of the future. *Tanker Gangs are starting to organize into dominant gangs. Events of the Year 2822 *The anarchist group called the Swarms are founded by General Gregory Donard and his thirty year rampage starts by burning cities, genocide, rape, mass murder and invasion. *Paris burns to the ground as a wave of Swarms bombs the city. *The Swarms invades embassies and killing the ambassadors. Events of the Year 2823 Events of the Year 2824 Events of the Year 2825 Events of the Year 2826 Events of the Year 2827 Events of the Year 2828 Events of the Year 2829 Events of the Year 2830 Events of the Year 2831 Events of the Year 2832 Events of the Year 2833 *Scientists discovered that the Red Death can't infect infants as old as 12 weeks old. *The death toll is 1 million. Events of the Year 2834 Events of the Year 2835 Events of the Year 2836 Events of the Year 2837 Events of the Year 2838 Events of the Year 2839 Events of the Year 2840 Events of the Year 2841 Events of the Year 2842 Events of the Year 2843 Events of the Year 2844 Events of the Year 2845 Events of the Year 2846 Events of the Year 2847 Events of the Year 2848 Events of the Year 2849 Events of the Year 2850 Events of the Year 2851 Events of the Year 2852 Events of the Year 2853 Events of the Year 2854 Events of the Year 2855 Events of the Year 2856 *The birth of Charlie Prophet. Events of the Year 2857 Events of the Year 2858 Events of the Year 2859 *The Tanker Gangs start up their reign of terror on civilians. Events of the Year 2860 Events of the Year 2861 Events of the Year 2862 Events of the Year 2863 Events of the Year 2864 Events of the Year 2865 Events of the Year 2866 Events of the Year 2867 Events of the Year 2868 Events of the Year 2869 Events of the Year 2870 Events of the Year 2871 Events of the Year 2872 Events of the Year 2873 Events of the Year 2874 Events of the Year 2875 Events of the Year 2876 Events of the Year 2877 Events of the Year 2878 Events of the Year 2879 Events of the Year 2880 Events of the Year 2881 Events of the Year 2882 Events of the Year 2883 Events of the Year 2884 Events of the Year 2885 Events of the Year 2886 Events of the Year 2887 Events of the Year 2888 Events of the Year 2889 Events of the Year 2890 Events of the Year 2891 Events of the Year 2892 Events of the Year 2893 Events of the Year 2894 Events of the Year 2895 Events of the Year 2896 Events of the Year 2897 =The Decline of the Red Death= Events of the Year 2898 *The "Red Death" disappears and leaving behind 3.5 million. =The Fall of Mankind= The year 2899 marked the "Fall of Mankind" and the "New Beginning" Events of the Year 2899 *The humans are an endangered species. *A race of savages called the Echuks begin to prey on humans. Events of the Year 2900 * The Eksonian State is founded by the rebel leader Charles Eskovsky. Events of the Year 2901 *An asteroid hits Earth and causes major devastation but the Eksonian State isn't effected. *After the asteroid a series of natural anomalies in animals and plants. Events of the Year 2902 *The rediscovery of communication. *Charlie Prophet is made king of the Kingdom of Eksonia after the Battle of the Plateau against the Tanker Gangs. =Echuk Wars (2903-2945)= Events of the Year 2903 *The Echuks were offered to have homelands to live on but they refused to cooperate. *A series of attacks on settlements were made by the Echuks.This resulted in 125 deaths of humans and 100 deaths of Echuks. Events of the Year 2904 *King Charlie Prophet gathered an army of soldiers to vanquish the Echuks. Events of the Year 2905 Events of the Year 2906 Events of the Year 2907 Events of the Year 2908 Events of the Year 2909 Events of the Year 2910 Events of the Year 2911 Events of the Year 2912 Events of the Year 2913 Events of the Year 2914 Events of the Year 2915 Events of the Year 2916 Events of the Year 2917 Events of the Year 2918 Events of the Year 2919 Events of the Year 2920 Events of the Year 2921 Events of the Year 2922 Events of the Year 2923 Events of the Year 2924 Events of the Year 2925 Events of the Year 2926 Events of the Year 2927 Events of the Year 2928 Events of the Year 2929 Events of the Year 2930 Events of the Year 2931 Events of the Year 2932 Events of the Year 2933 Events of the Year 2934 Events of the Year 2935 Events of the Year 2936 Events of the Year 2937 Events of the Year 2938 Events of the Year 2939 Events of the Year 2940 Events of the Year 2941 Events of the Year 2942 Events of the Year 2943 Events of the Year 2944 Events of the Year 2945 *The Echuk Wars ended with the extermination of the Echuks. Their population was 45,000,000 and it was reduced to 900,000. *King Charlie gave some Echuk tribes land called portions and hunting grounds. Events of the Year 2946 Events of the Year 2947 Events of the Year 2948 Events of the Year 2949 Events of the Year 2950 Events of the Year 2951 Events of the Year 2952 Events of the Year 2953 Events of the Year 2954 Events of the Year 2955 Events of the Year 2956 Events of the Year 2957 Events of the Year 2958 Events of the Year 2959 Events of the Year 2960 Events of the Year 2961 Events of the Year 2962 Events of the Year 2963 Events of the Year 2964 Events of the Year 2965 Events of the Year 2966 Events of the Year 2967 Events of the Year 2968 Events of the Year 2969 Events of the Year 2970 Events of the Year 2971 Events of the Year 2972 Events of the Year 2973 Events of the Year 2974 Events of the Year 2975 Events of the Year 2976 Events of the Year 2977 Events of the Year 2978 Events of the Year 2979 Events of the Year 2980 Events of the Year 2981 Events of the Year 2982 Events of the Year 2983 Events of the Year 2984 Events of the Year 2985 Events of the Year 2986 Events of the Year 2987 Events of the Year 2988 Events of the Year 2989 Events of the Year 2990 Events of the Year 2991 Events of the Year 2992 Events of the Year 2993 Events of the Year 2994 Events of the Year 2995 Events of the Year 2996 Events of the Year 2997 Events of the Year 2998 Events of the Year 2999 Events of the Year 3000 *New Eksonian Empire is established. *Democracy is restored in many nations. *The first library is restored and many books are published. Category:Brave New World 3000 Category:Alternate History Category:Apocalyptic Futures